Transcending Time
by boots-7
Summary: *FOR 2010 AGE OF EDWARD CONTEST* This couldn't go on. Every night I dreamt about the pharaoh and his wife. It was going to stop. I booked a flight to Egypt. *Egyptian Empire Edward 3000 Years Ago/Modern-day Edward 1984* *AU/LR* *Two Part One Shot*
1. Part One: Reunion

**Age of Edward Contest**

* * *

**Pen Name: **boots-7

**Title:** Transcending Time

**Type of Story:** One Shot

**Type of Edward:** Egyptian Empire Edward (3000 Years Ago)/ Modern-day Edward (1984)

**Rating**: M/LR, AU

**Beta:** Kimberly Ball and shelle87

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own this storyline and a portion of coffee that keeps me going.

* * *

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit The Age of Edward 2010 C2 Community**

* * *

Part One: Reunion

* * *

_"__Sire, you must leave this place at once!" cried his most loyal servant. "The enemy has defeated your army and is heading straight for the palace. You must flee!"_

_The pharaoh staggered to his feet in disbelief. Never had he thought the day would come when his mighty Egyptian army would fall to the hands of his enemy. He had been too stubborn—too sure of victory before the war had begun. And now Ra was making him pay for his foolishness with Egypt. _

_Oh, how he wished he could take it all back._

_The pharaoh lifted his sorrowful golden eyes to his servant and, in a broken voice unfitting for a king, he asked, "Where is my wife?"_

_The servant, having feared for only the welfare of his mighty pharaoh, had completely forgotten about the queen. His tanned face drained of all color as he opened his trembling lips and gave his answer, "I … I don't know, sire. I-I n-never thought …"_

_Sudden fury erupted within the pharaoh's chest. He slammed his fist against the nearby wall and glared at his servant. "What do you mean you don't know? She's your queen!" he shouted. "Find her and bring her to me! I refuse to leave without her. Go. NOW!" _

_The servant bowed low to the ground before scrambling away. The pharaoh, once alone, fell back onto his throne and ran a hand down the side of his remarkable face. He prayed to Ra that his wife was alright. She was everything to him. He would not go on if she wasn't' okay. _

_The sound of hurried footsteps broke the pharaoh from his train of dark thoughts. He lifted his powerful head, clad in the finest gold, and saw it … the end of him. His most loyal and trusted servant was kneeled low to the ground and covered in the queen's blood. _

_The pharaoh let out the most agonized scream and collapsed onto the floor. Tears ran down his cheeks like the Nile River, as he sobbed his beloved's name over and over again, until his voice grew hoarse. _

**...**

I awoke with a resounding gasp. Blood pounded in my ears as I pulled back the bedcovers and shot straight to the bathroom. I ran to the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach. Ripping a handful of toilet paper from the roll, I wiped my mouth and flushed when I was done. I staggered over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out with cold water.

Shutting the tap off, I stared at my reflection in the mirror above the sink.

_Fuck_. I looked like shit.

There was no color in my face at all. My green eyes were bloodshot with bags upon bags underneath them—evidence of my many sleepless nights.

"Stupid fucking dreams," I growled as I exited the bathroom and climbed back into bed. I ran my hand through my tousled red hair and glanced at the clock on the bedside table—2:00 AM.

I scowled and turned my head into the pillow, shutting my eyes stubbornly.

Six more hours until I had to be in work, I was going to spend it sleeping. Even if it killed me.

**...**

"—and that's why it's so important, guys," I finished, just as the bell rang signaling the end of class.

I grabbed my stack of papers and folded them neatly underneath my arm. I waited until the last of my students left the room before heading out as well. I bypassed several of my work colleagues on the way to my office and acknowledged each of them with a nod. The men nodded in return while the women smiled at me flirtatiously.

I sighed and quickened my pace, not wanting to give any of the women a chance to talk to me. The fates were cruel today though because Tanya Denali, the cooking teacher, suddenly placed herself directly in my path, forcing me to stop.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, "How nice to see you! Did you get my text last night?" She brushed her breast up against my arm suggestively.

I stiffened. Wondering what the hell was she trying to pull?

"What do you want, Tanya?" I demanded.

Tanya smirked. "Okay, Mr. Cullen, you want me to cut to the chase like a good girl? I want to fuck you again—badly. You're a goddamn king in bed and I want another round with you. I haven't gotten off in a while … so I need the release. Are you in?"

"Tanya, listen to me very carefully. What happened last Friday between us was a mistake. It won't be happening again. So leave me the _fuck _alone." I shoved her away from me and stormed to my office, seething.

I was too fucking tired to put up with her shit today. As soon as the next bell rang, I was out of here.

I needed some sleep.

**...**

_"Did you feel it?" she asked._

_The pharaoh furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What exactly was he supposed to be feeling for?_

_The queen sighed and dropped her husband's hand from her belly. "I'm going to kill that physician," she grumbled. "He said you'd be able to feel the baby kick."_

_The pharaoh was momentarily stunned. His beloved … was pregnant? Praise the Gods! He was going to be a father! Pulling her closer to him, the pharaoh kissed his wife passionately. _

_The queen moaned, delighted she had pleased her husband. She pulled him down on top of her and stroked his member with her hand. _

_The pharaoh gasped at his wife's boldness. _

_Two could play at this game._

_He shot his hand down to the heaven between her legs and teased her nub. The queen's groans of pleasure were music to his ears. The pharaoh's breathing grew erratic as he quickly lost patience. He pulled his wife's hand away from his cock and slammed it inside of her instead. _

_The queen cried out in surprise._

_They moved together in perfect synchronization, reaching for the skies, and climaxing simultaneously. The pharaoh collapsed on top of his wife, who caught him with open arms. She stroked his damp hair and placed a kiss on his brow, humming an Egyptian lullaby that sent them both to sleep. _

**...**

I woke up again, but this time sporting a massive hard-on. I groaned and pulled back the bed sheets, chancing a look at the clock before heading into the bathroom for a cold shower.

3:25 AM., another sleep-deprived night.

This couldn't go on.

Every single fucking night I dreamt about the exact same fucking pharaoh and his fucking wife. I couldn't handle it anymore! My friends thought I was insane. My family wanted me to see a shrink.

It was going to stop once and for all.

I booked a ticket on the next flight to Egypt.

**...**

_"Is it true, love? Are you really going to declare war against them?" the queen asked. Her brown eyes alight with worry. _

_The pharaoh nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so. They have paid Egypt a great insult by disregarding our country's trade agreement. As a result, the Egyptian people are starving. They refuse any form of negotiation. My hands are tied, dearest. War is inevitable now."_

_Teary-eyed, the queen embraced her husband._

_The pharaoh buried his head into his wife's long mahogany hair, breathing in the wonderful scent. He was secretly confident Egypt would win the upcoming war without much difficulty because Ra was on their side. _

**...**

The sand beneath my feet shifted with each step I took closer to my tent. Sweat beaded down the back of my sun-burnt neck and made my t-shirt cling to me like a second skin. My brimmed-hat did little to shield me from the scorching sun, but today was my last day in Egypt and I was thankful for it.

Tomorrow I'd be home in California, teaching music to high school students once again.

I was looking forward to it.

The excavation site where I'd been residing for the past month and half, belonged to my cousin, Alice Brandon—an archeologist. She was the head honcho "of operation" finding the entrance to Queen Isa's tomb. The very same queen I'd been dreaming about for so long.

That's right; the queen from my dreams was real. She had lived in Egypt over three thousand years ago.

When I had first heard about her through Alice, I'd been stoked. It had given me a false sense of hope to finding out why I had been dreaming about her and some pharaoh. But today marked my last day in Egypt and I had yet to find my answer. And unless some bizarre twist of fate occurred during my last hours here, it looked like I'd be going home in the same condition I'd left: sleep-deprived and confused.

"Dr. Brandon, we've found it! We've found the entrance to Queen Isa's tomb! It's amazing!"

_Holy shit!_ I pivoted around on my foot and went in search of Alice. I found her bent over a pile of artifacts and quickly hurried to her side. Alice lifted her head upon seeing me, before glancing over at the woman calling her name.

I waited patiently as the woman, another archeologist, informed Alice of their discovery.

I watched in fascination as Alice's mouth slowly curled upwards into a telltale grin. She turned to me with shining eyes. "Edward, can you believe it?" she questioned. "We've finally found it, and on your last day too! Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah, it sure is, Al," I replied with false enthusiasm. The truth is I was piss-scared. Something had obviously twisted fate in my favor. The question that irked me was who … or what exactly.

"Yo! Are you coming, cousin?" Alice called.

Ridding myself of the thoughts, I quickly replied, "Of course," and followed after her.

Alice led me right into the heart of the excavation site.

I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by it all.

She took me past the remains of an ancient Egyptian wall they'd dug out of the sand. I was amazed by the hieroglyphics, they were fantastic.

_W-Wait a minute… What the fuck is that?_ I stopped abruptly and focused on a particular engraving on the wall. My face drained of all color. It was a drawing of a man adorned in the finest Egyptian jewelry and clothes. On his head sat a crown I'd only seen photographs of pharaoh's wearing. He was sitting on a throne pointing to another man—a servant or slave—but it was his eyes that captured me. They were gold.

He was the pharaoh from my dreams—Queen Isa's husband. However, that's not what freaked me out the most. It was the fact that he looked exactly like me!

Unlike the queen in all of my dreams, I had never actually gotten a clear visual of the pharaoh—just his eyes.

It freaked me out.

I started hyperventilating when someone suddenly yanked my arm. I stumbled backwards and fell, landing flat on my ass in the dirt. "Ouch! What the hell…? Alice!" I exclaimed, standing up and brushing the sand off of my pants, "You didn't need to try and tug my _fucking_ arm off!"

"Shut up, Edward," Alice snapped, folding her arms. "You weren't behind me so I panicked. This place is _dangerous_. We're walking in uncharted territory here, so you need to stick close to me at all times. If—"

"Al," I interrupted, cutting her off mid-sentence, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just … a bit on edge with all this excitement going on around me. I'll be fine if… if you can just give me a minute to clear my head."

Alice's eyes softened with understanding. She heeded my request and let me alone.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm my racing nerves. I reminded myself again of why I was here.

With determination I eventually overcame my doubts and opened my eyes and let Alice know I was ready. Nothing was going to deter me from finding the answer to my dreams… with the exception of finding myself alone and lost in the tomb of Queen Isa, three hours later.

_How the fuck did this happen?_

Alice, a group of four volunteers and I had entered the tomb some three hours earlier to scout around. We had split up into pairs each going our separate ways. I had been partnered with a man named Pierce who had abandoned me within the first half an hour, because he wanted to go off "Indiana Jones style" and explore the tomb by himself.

I would have fought him tooth and nail for even considering it, had it not been for the fact he was six-foot-four and built like a tank. Where Alice had found a guy like him, I had no clue. All I knew was the fucker had left me to fend for myself and hadn't returned along with Alice and the others.

Once again I found myself to be freaking out—but this time I was truly terrified. Was I going to be stuck down here, forever? Would I die down here? I shuddered and stared down at my flashlight. Sometime soon the inevitable would happen and the batteries would die and I would be forced to endure the darkness of the tomb.

I fought the urge to call out Alice's name again. I had tried several times over the last hour, but no reply had come back to me. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. I rubbed at them furiously. I had always hated crying, ever since I was kid. They made my eyes feel itchy and my nose runny.

I paused mid-rub when I suddenly heard the sound of approaching footsteps. _Alice?_ My mind cried. I felt the blood drain from my face as I snapped up my head.

It wasn't Alice. It was Queen Isa!

She was standing two meters away from my huddled form on the sandy floor; timeless, ageless and gloriously beautiful. She was dressed to perfection, wearing the exact same outfit I had seen her in before … An unknown voice from somewhere, deep within the hidden premises of my mind, suddenly emerged and finished the sentence for me.

… _I died._

All my fear and worry seemed to drain away as Queen Isa approached me, her hips gently swaying. When her bare toes brushed against the bottom of my shoes, she stopped and bent down on her knees in front of me, till our faces were level. She cupped my chin in the palm of her hand and stroked away the wet trail of tears I had tried, in vain, to get rid of.

"My pharaoh," she murmured in a strange language, "Why have you been crying?"

Against all logic I answered her using the exact same language. "I've been crying because I-I'm …" I swallowed a lump in my throat, "I-I'm … lost."

Queen Isa gazed deeply into my eyes then and something miraculous happened.

It was like waking up from a dream—the feeling you got when coming home after a long time spent away. Suddenly, everything that hadn't made sense to me before did and I realized what the dreams meant.

They had been her calling to me.

My mouth curved upwards. I raised my hand and stroked a thumb over Queen Isa's too-soft lips, which mirrored my own smile.

"Oh, my love, at last you've returned to me and our child. Thank, Ra," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing me deeply, reminiscent of a woman drowning.

I dropped the flashlight and it rolled across the floor. The light bulb within it flickered on and off before finally going out, bathing the room in darkness.


	2. Part Two: Rebirth

**Age of Edward Contest**

* * *

**Pen Name: **boots-7

**Title:** Transcending Time

**Type of Story:** One Shot

**Type of Edward:** Egyptian Empire Edward (3000 Years Ago)/ Modern-day Edward (1984)

**Rating**: M/LR, AU

**Beta: **Ninmesarra and Melanie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own this storyline and a portion of coffee that keeps me going.

* * *

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit The Age of Edward 2010 C2 Community**

* * *

Part Two: Rebirth

* * *

_I gazed up at the golden-colored sky. The clouds overhead moved at a snail's pace while the sun shone brightly. I was lying in a field of silver grass beneath a large tree. The grass was so soft that I often fell asleep on it during these days in the Egyptian Afterlife._

_"My love, what's bothering you?" _

_I turned my head and saw Isa standing by the tree. Her big brown eyes alight with concern. _

_I sighed and sat up on my knees. "Not much. I'm just wondering if it's all too good to be true."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"During my second lifecycle on Earth, I never felt a moment's peace because I always felt something was missing. Yet, here I am in the Afterlife with you and our baby and I've never been happier. It all seems so … strange. I went from being alive and miserable to dead and happy. It's cliché."_

_Isa bit her lip and sat down next to me. "Your restlessness is my fault, love," she replied sadly. "In my selfishness, I robbed you of your second chance to live when I had no right to do so. Your life already had a predestined course and I—"_

_"No! Never think that, Isa!" I interrupted fiercely. Grabbing and pulling her on top of me, I silenced her with my lips on her mouth. She cried out and threw her arms around my neck in surrender._

_I rolled us over, mindful of her stomach where our baby still grew, and stared down at her. Without breaking eye contact, I quickly rid us both of our clothes and spread her legs. She wrapped her ankles around me as I aligned myself with her entrance and slowly pushed my cock inside her. _

_Isa moaned delightfully. _

_I bent down and kissed her again. Capturing both her hands and entwining our fingers together, we began to make love._

**...**

I awoke with a yawn and reached for Isa's warm body next to mine, only to grab at thin air. Confused, I opened my eyes and gasped in surprise. I was back in my apartment in Chicago.

_How could this be?_

Throwing the blankets off, I ran out of the bedroom calling to Isa over and over again, but she was nowhere to be found.

A previous memory of a similar scenario played across my mind, making me sick with dread. I staggered back into my bedroom like a lost man. Just as I was about to collapse onto the bed, I spied a piece of papyrus on the bedside table. Desperately, I lunged forward and snatched it up in my hands and began to read it.

_My only love,_

_While our time together was brief, I want you to know I shall always treasure it deep within my heart. After we made love in the Afterlife, I could no longer allow you to stay here with me. I'm sorry, but nothing can excuse the fact that I robbed you of your second chance at life on Earth. For this reason, I pleaded with Anubis to send you back to whence you came—the year 1984, before you decided to go to Egypt. _

_You deserve a chance to live the second life Ra predestined for you. So please, my love, live it. Live your life … as Edward Anthony Cullen, teacher in Chicago. _

_Live, love and laugh, and we shall meet again someday._

_Yours eternally,_

_Isa_

The papyrus slipped from my fingers and landed on the ground. I fell back onto the bed and screamed, clutching my hair as tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't bother rubbing them away. I couldn't. I felt like a hole had been punched right through my chest.

How could Isa do this to me—to _us_? After everything we'd been through, we had only just found each other again! I refused to do what she asked of me. I wouldn't live in a world without her or our child. Quickly, I hurried to my closet and changed my clothes. I put on my sneakers and left the apartment, not bothering to lock the door behind me in my haste.

**…**

"Do you really think this is the answer, kid—jumping off the Chicago Bridge to be reunited with your long-dead love and child? Don't make me laugh," a tall man with pointed features and ebony mussed hair said, staring at me from the other side of the bar I was holding.

I scowled in confusion. "Who are you?"

He smirked and clicked his fingers. Suddenly, there wasn't a man standing behind me, but a menacing looking Egyptian with a jackal head.

I swooned. "A-Anubis?"

My grip on the railing loosened.

The Egyptian God swiftly grabbed me and pulled me back over to the safe side of the bridge. He righted me on my feet and released my arms. Taking a step back, he glowered down at me from his seven-foot-something height.

"Are you stupid, kid? How do you think your wife would've felt if I had returned to the Afterlife to tell her you had committed suicide?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" I said. "I can't live without her. She's the other half of me."

"I know." Anubis sighed. "I never should've listened to your wife … but it's too late now. I can't take you back to the Afterlife. It's one of Ra's rules."

"Fuck."

"Watch your language. I'm not in the mood to deal with your attitude."

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly. "I just want Isa and my baby back."

"You and me both, kid," Anubis replied. "So be quiet while I try and think of a loophole in Ra's rule." I watched as the he started pacing back and forth with his arms folded behind his back.

As the minutes ticked by, I turned my head and looked out onto the deserted bridge. There was no moon tonight, and the bridge lights weren't working, so everything was bathed in darkness. I felt my chest tighten unexpectedly and quickly shifted my eyes back onto the Egyptian God. The scene before me had reminded me too much of what I was feeling right now.

Empty.

"Eureka! I've got it!" Anubis suddenly pivoted around on his foot and smirked at me. "I'll send Isa's soul out of the Afterlife and have her be reincarnated with you again. How does that sound?"

"Y-You … can really do that?" I questioned in wonder.

Anubis snorted. "Of course I can, kid. I'm a God. I can do whatever the heck I want."

I nodded but frowned when a sudden thought occurred to me. "Will Isa and I definitely be together again in our reincarnated lives?" I asked worriedly.

Anubis shrugged. "I don't know. The fate of your love isn't up to me. It's up to Ra and the other gods."

"What about our child?" I whispered.

He shrugged again. "The same thing applies, kid. Now, _sleep_."

My entire body succumbed to Anubis's command. With my eyes closed, I fell back into the abyss of darkness.

**…**

I sat in my favorite café and looked out the window. The forecast was horrible outside, it was pouring down with rain.

Eyeing the magazine next to me with faint interest, I moved to grab it when another hand suddenly intercepted mine. I looked up into a startled pair of chocolate brown eyes, coupled with pale skin and mousy brown hair.

_She's beautiful._ I quickly checked her left hand for any sign of rings. She had none which meant she was single. I smiled as I caught her looking down at my own left hand.

She blushed, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hi," I said, breaking the ice between us, "I'm Edward Masen. Would you like to sit down and join me for coffee?"

She blinked before giving me a dazzling smile. Taking the seat across from me, she replied shyly, "Yes, please. I'd love to join you. My name is Bella Swan and …"

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
